I could never forget you
by floating fog
Summary: Arthur knew he forgot something. The question was what? Or rather, who?


Hi there everyone! Long time no see! So I'm finally done with all my UNI exams and so I can go back to writing stuff I actually like! Anyway, this was lying, unfinished in my laptop and I decided to finish it up!

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin

Rating: NC-17. This contains full male X male sex so please, if this disturbs you or you are underage in your country do turn back!

* * *

"Are you ready my boy?"

Arthur nodded. "As I'll ever be," He sighed.

Gaius gestured towards the sofa. "Alright then, please lie down over there and we will start immediately."

Arthur lied down and took a deep breath.

"No stopping today Gaius, I have to know what I lost."

Gaius nodded. "Very well, close your eyes."

Arthur did as he was told and closed his eyes, breathing deeply and slowly.

"Very good, Arthur, now, I want you to focus on that night, three months ago, try and remember every little thing, what Morgana wore and where were you going, don't hold back."

Arthur tightened his eye lids and took another deep breath before he felt the pull of Gaius's magic.

* * *

_"You have got to be kidding me." Arthur sneered at Morgana only for his sister to roll her eyes._

_"What?" She sneered back. "The great Arthur Pendragon is too good for this kind of things?"_

_"What is this kind of thing?" Arthur growled low in his throat, his nose twitching from the overwhelming scent of the club full with omegas._

_"This is a 'find your mate' party and you will behave yourself so you could finally find one!"_

_"What's it got to do with you?" Arthur's lip curled in disgust. The omegas on the dance floor were rutting away with different Alphas. This was unnatural._

_"Erase that look of disgust from your face brother dear, this isn't the last century despite what you and Uther insist. And," She added, her voice hard. "You know damn well what's in it for me! Uther refuses to allow me to bond with Gwaine until you find yours so get to work!"_

_She pushed him towards the dance floor and disappeared in a flare of her tiny dress. _

_Arthur rolled his eyes at his sister's theatrical attitude and marched over to the bar._

_There was no chance on earth that Arthur will find his mate here. Arthur believed that Omegas weren't meant to behave like that. Omegas were supposed to be pretty and silent. Speak only when spoken to and nothing more. These Omegas though… they were loud and disgusting, none of them smelled right. _

_Arthur drank his drink and tried to think of a way to get the hell out of the club when Morgana found her way to him ,again, followed by her Alpha._

_His sister was the perfect example to how Omegas weren't supposed to behave, but, well, it was her Alpha's problem._

_"Arthur" Gwaine said formally and clasped Arthur's hand._

_"Gwaine" Arthur nodded._

_"How are you?"_

_"Could have been better if I weren't here," Arthur replied with a glare at Morgana's direction._

_Gwaine chuckled. "She dragged you again?"_

_Nodding, Arthur took another sip of his drink. _

_"It's for your own good." Morgana snapped and handed Gwaine his drink while downing hers._

_Arthur rolled his eyes and refused to answer that._

_He was about to ask for another drink when something in the air changed. A sweet, alluring scent filled the air and Arthur's eyes scanned the club, searching the source._

_His eyes zeroed on the clubs entrance and on a tall, lithe male who just walked in, looking completely terrified._

_"Oh for god's sake Arthur, stop glaring at Lancelot! You and Gwen weren't a good match as it were."_

_"What?" Arthur turned confused eyes to Morgana before looking again at the club's entrance; indeed, there were Lance and Gwen standing before the lithe male, Gwen had her hand curled around the man's forearm and Arthur found himself glaring at her for touching him._

_"I didn't…"_

_"Just behave." Morgana hissed right before the trio arrived at their corner of the bar._

_"Gwen, Lance!" Morgana greeted happily and hugged them both. "It's been too long!"_

_"Morgana!" Gwen returned the hug with a tight one of her own. "It's good to see you!"_

_Then her gaze turned to Arthur and her smile deemed. "Arthur I-"_

_"How are you Gwen?" Arthur asked with a wide smile, his eyes never leaving the tall male behind her. Tall, with a mop of dark hair that made Arthur ache with the need to move his fingers through it and wide, blue eyes that looked away the moment they met his._

_"I'm, I'm well Arthur, thank you." She said with a hesitant smile. Arthur nodded._

_"I'm glad to hear it. Lance, how are you?" He asked the protective Alpha._

_Lance's eyes brightened and he smiled. "Never been better Arthur, thank you."_

_Morgana hummed in approval next to him and he smirked._

_"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" He asked with a smile._

_"Oh!" Gwen said and smiled apologetically at the man behind her, pulling him forward._

_"This is Merlin; he is a childhood friend of mine and just moved back." She said with a smile._

_"Gwen…" Merlin mumbled, embarrassed and Arthur watched with growing fascination as a blush spread across his pale cheeks. _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Merlin." Morgana said cheerfully and Arthur noted the glint in her eyes, not that he cared, from the moment he saw him he knew, Merlin was his mate._

_"I'm Morgana and this is my Alpha Gwaine, and this brooding male here is my brother Arthur." _

_Arthur's grin widened when Merlin's blush deepened as he glanced up at him._

_"It's very nice to meet you all." Merlin said shyly._

_The song changed and Morgana squealed. "I love that song! Gwaine!"_

_"I'm coming!" Gwaine smiled and allowed Morgana to drag him away._

_"Gwen! Come on!" She yelled and Arthur rolled his eyes, knowing his sister long enough to know what she was doing. _

_"So," Arthur said with a slow smile as he turned to a blushing Merlin. "What can I get you?"_

_"Oh," Merlin stammered. "I, I don't drink."_

_Arthur smiled softly and reached out to touch Merlin's hand only to be stopped when Merlin moved his hand out of reach._

_"If you'll excuse me," Merlin said quickly and disappeared into the crowed._

_Arthur's eyes narrowed as he started following him._

_He saw Merlin leaving the club through the back door and frowned when he saw several people standing there, seemingly waiting for him._

_"Did you find him?" A woman's voice asked._

_"Yea," Merlin confirmed and Arthur found that the new tone of his voice, calm, cool and confident was much better than the meek one._

_"And?"_

_"Forget it; I'm not going to do it."_

_"Maybe the knowledge that we have your mother will change your mind Emrys?" A male voice asked._

_Merlin's shoulder's tensed and Arthur took a step forward, still hidden among the shadows._

_"You bastards!" Merlin snarled and the man who spoke flew backward and slammed into the wall._

_Arthur's eyes widened as he realized that apparently, his mate had magic; great._

_"If you'll do that again Emrys I will give the order to kill her." The woman said softly and Merlin's hands clenched._

_"Now, will you do it?"_

_"Why do you want to hurt him so much? What did Pendragon ever do to you?" He asked and Arthur's fists tightened, they were trying to use his mate against him._

_"It has nothing to do with you Emrys-"_

_"Oh but this is the problem," Merlin said politely and took a step forward. "It has everything to do with me when he is my mate."_

_Arthur smirked and stepped forward, startling the hooded figures._

_"Good to know you felt that too, I was afraid I will have to convince you." He smirked at Merlin's smiling face._

_"Yes well," Merlin sighed. "It's a bit disturbing that this convincing thing will have to be delayed until we finish here."_

_Arthur pulled Merlin in for a quick kiss. "Let's not take too long yeah?"_

_Merlin snorted. "Prat; let's get this over with." And then his eyes flashed gold and two men flew back, slamming against the wall and collapsing down, unconscious._

_"You will regret this Emrys!" The hooded woman yelled and Arthur rolled his eyes as he punched one of the men moving toward him._

_"Why does she insist on calling you Emrys?" He cried over the noise of the fight._

_"I have no idea!" Merlin said and another man collapsed against his friend._

_"Stop Emrys or your mother-"_

_"She is fine you bitch! My brother already got her out and if I were you I would be concerned about your men back there, he isn't as gentle as I am." Merlin said just as the crack of breaking bones resonated through the alley._

_"Didn't you have enough?" Arthur called to the woman as her men started to run._

_"This isn't over!" She screamed and ran down the alley after her retreating men._

_"So…" Arthur said as he glanced around him. "Do you-" He was cut off when Merlin pressed his lips against his and kissed him._

_"Sorry," He breathed after a few more minutes. "I wanted to do that the moment I saw you."_

_"No need to apologize for this," Arthur grinned. "So, about that convincing part?"_

_"Let's go."_

_Sending a short text to Morgana Arthur took Merlin to the hotel he was staying in._

_"So," Merlin gasped while Arthur undressed him and pressed heated kisses to the skin underneath. "When did you realize?"_

_"That you are mine?" Arthur whispered and nipped at Merlin's hip bone._

_"Yeah." Merlin moaned._

_"The moment you walked in." Arthur confirmed and removed Merlin's pants completely, breathing in the smell of his arousal. "You are already wet for me…" He said in wonder and Merlin whimpered when his hot breath ghosted over the clenching hole._

_"Fuck Arthur…" Merlin moaned and then gasped when Arthur pressed two fingers inside of him, unable to resist._

_"Soon my love, I can't believe you are-"_

_"Aren't you?" Merlin retorted back and pushed down on Arthur's fingers._

_Arthur watched hypnotized as his mate fucked himself on his fingers._

_"Arthur?" Merlin asked._

_"Of course I am," Arthur replied huskily. "I've been hard the moment you started speaking in that voice."_

_Merlin quirked an eyebrow at him and Arthur flushed and twisted his fingers within Merlin, causing the dark haired man to curse loudly._

_"Fuck Arthur! DO it already!"_

_Arthur smirked and pulled his fingers out, earning a gasp from his lover. "Oh don't worry Merlin, I'll do you alright."_

_Merlin rolled his eyes when Arthur moved up his body, caressing the tip of his cock for a moment before covering his body with his and kissing him._

_Tongues tangled for a few moments, filling the room with wet sounds and soft moans from both males._

_With a gasp Arthur broke free and shimmered down Merlin's body, eyeing his hard cock with great interest._

_"Arthur…" Merlin whined from under him and Arthur lifted two amused eyes to look at him, his mouth working Merlin's erection. _

_"Arthur come on… stop teasing you prat!" Merlin demanded and pulled at Arthur's hair._

_"Fine!" Arthur said and closed his eyes, he had to concentrate and make sure his knot didn't hurt Merlin. Pushing slowly in, he grated his teeth as the tip of his cock was swallowed by Merlin's heat._

_"God Merlin…" Arthur groaned and pushed deeper, slowly, making sure Merlin was okay._

_"Oh for fuck's sake Arthur!" Merlin swore. "I can take it so give it to me!" He said and lifted his hips up, causing Arthur to slip further inside of him._

_"Fine!" Arthur snarled and pushed inside, burying himself deep within Merlin's body._

_"Fuck yeah!" Merlin yelled and Arthur grinned as he started thrusting in and out._

_"You like that?" He whispered in Merlin's ear, biting his earlobe. "I'm going to get you full with my child Merlin; you will be so beautiful with my child in you."_

_Merlin hummed in agreement and met Arthur's thrusts with his own movements._

_"Fuck Merlin, my mate, mine, I love you, love you so much."_

_"Arthur," Merlin moaned and his eyes opened to stare into Arthur's, gold swirling along with blue and Arthur melted. "I love you too."_

* * *

"Arthur! Arthur! Wake up!"

Arthur's eyes snapped open and he stared at Gaius.

"You found it." It wasn't a question and Arthur nodded, too shocked to do anything else.

How could he have forgotten about Merlin? How could he have forgotten about his mate?

"I need to get to Morgana." He said urgently and frowned when Gaius shook his head.

"You are not well enough to leave the hospital Arthur, you know that."

Arthur growled. "Then get Morgana to come here! Tell her I know why she doesn't speak to me! Tell her I remembered!"

Gaius sighed and nodded. "Alright, let's get you back to your room first."

* * *

"Well?" Morgana said curtly when she stormed into the room.

"Morgana just hear me out-"

"What do you mean you remembered; how could you bloody forget?!"

"Amnesia," Arthur said quietly and Morgana's eyes widened. "I asked Gaius not to tell you because I knew you'd be worried and… I had no idea I forgot something so important until I started having these dreams and-"

"I'm calling him."

"No. Let me, I'll be out of here in two weeks and then-"

"It will be too late. He is moving abroad in a week."

"What?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Arthur…" Morgana sighed and sat down. "What did you expect? You just left him there, alone and-"

"I got in a car accident!"

"I know! I know that now. But Merlin… he didn't… he told me about you two a month ago." She finished quietly. "He wanted to know if it was something he did and I couldn't tell him anything because you didn't show any signs of wanting to hear about him!"

"I didn't remember!" Arthur yelled and passed a hand through his hair.

"Arthur…"

"Just get him here," Arthur said softly. "Please."

"Alright." Morgana said and left.

* * *

"Mr. Pendragon?" The nurse asked and Arthur's eyes snapped to the door. "There is someone here to-"

"Yes!" Arthur cried out and then flushed. "I mean, send him in please."

Arthur's eyes drank Merlin's form as he entered the room and he wanted to kill himself for ever forgetting that this was his mate.

"Merlin…" Arthur whispered and Merlin's eyes snapped up and then away.

"Morgana said you-"

"I'm sorry." Arthur breathed and reached out.

"I had a car accident; I wanted to get us breakfast and got in a car accident, I was in a coma for a week and when I woke up I had partial amnesia," Arthur's voice broke when he saw Merlin's hesitant look. "I forgot. I swear to god Merlin I forgot, I had therapy sessions with Dr. Gaius and he helped me, I remembered yesterday."

Merlin took another step closer. "Really?"

Arthur nodded. "Really, Merlin, love, my love, I could never leave you, I swear I will never leave you."

Merlin's eyes filled with tears as he flung himself into Arthur's arms.

"I thought, I thought it was just, and then I heard who your father and my magic and…" Merlin's words were swallowed by Arthur's lips as he pressed gentle kisses to his lips and face.

"Never, don't you think these things again; we two are going to be together forever."

"Three." Merlin mumbled tiredly against his neck.

"What?"

"Three, I'm pregnant." Merlin whispered and snuggled closer. "Found out yesterday."

Arthur's laughter startled him and he looked up. "What?"

"I love you." Arthur said happily. "I love you and our child."

"Good." Merlin settled back. "I'd hate to hunt you down if you didn't."

Arthur's laughter filled the room again as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So this is it, short, sweet and fluffy! R&R guys!


End file.
